Behind the door
by Mancho
Summary: Le sexe a besoin de mensonges et de secrets pour survivre au reste. (Denis Robert) Ou, comment préserver son intimité au sein d'un équipage.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !_

 _Après quelques semaines de méditations, je poste enfin mon tout premier écrit sur ff. J'ai prit l'habitude d'y lire de superbes œuvres depuis quelques années alors j'ai voulu me lancer._

 _C'est simplement un petit texte de départ, histoire d'avoir quelques retours, commentaires (je l'espère)._

 _J'entame donc le début d'une petite fic de deux ou trois chapitres, sur du zosan (une base de départ pour moi, étant donné que cela restera longtemps un de mes "couples" préféré, et avec lequel j'ai commencé à lire des fics._

 _Cela reste une fic assez 'soft' (en comparaison avec ce que j'ai pu lire dans le passé), mais je le classe tout de même M pour ce qui arrivera dans les prochains chapitres._

 _Et évidement l'oeuvre originale sur laquelle je m'appuie, et la majorité des personnes cités, ne sont pas de ma création et tout revient de plein droit à notre cher Oda !_

 _Et un très grand merci à Akilie pour sa correction incroyable !_

* * *

|« Le sexe a besoin de mensonges et de secrets pour survivre au reste. » (Denis Robert) Ou, comment préserver son intimité au sein d'un équipage.|

Sanji n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement maniaque. En revanche, il portait un soin tout particulier à l'hygiène dans sa cuisine. Aucun de ses plats n'était préparé sans qu'il ne se soit au préalable minutieusement lavé les mains. De plus, il faisait attention à bien nettoyer chaque ustensile à la fin de sa tâche. Et chaque soir, quand le repas était clos et que sa vaisselle n'était plus qu'une histoire ancienne, il attendait d'être seul pour laver en grand sa cuisine, son lieu, son antre.

Il sortait éponges, torchons, produits d'entretien et le voilà qui astiquait, détachait, faisait briller chaque recoin possible et inimaginable, afin de ne laisser aucune chance à des microbes de se développer. Il se surprenait à chaque fois d'être si fier du travail qu'il menait sur ce bateau.

Ce soir, après que ce dur labeur eut été accompli et que le bateau eut été doucement secoué par les vagues, il monta dans la vigie. Il était de garde. L'équipage avait accosté il y a quelques jours sur une petite île de quelques centaines de kilomètres carrés. Rien d'extravagant, mais il leur fallait attendre plusieurs jours avant que le log pose ne se recharge.

Et cette nuit, pendant que tout monde sortait s'amuser de façons diverses et variées, c'était à lui de s'occuper du Sunny. Il s'installa confortablement sur une des banquettes rouges de la pièce, qui servait également de salle d'entraînement, et ouvrit une des fenêtres afin de s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette. La fumée s'évanouit tranquillement dans la nature et ses pensées se portaient sur les diverses occupations auxquelles devaient vaquer ses camarades. Exploration de l'île pour les uns, soirée à des heures indues au bar pour d'autres.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de savoir ses mellorines seules sans sa protection à l'extérieur, mais la rousse fut intransigeante sur son rôle pendant cette semaine d'accostage. Il s'y était d'abord fortement opposé, mais il était difficile pour lui de résister aux yeux brillants de ses beautés.

Soudain, alors que tout semblait calme et qu'il remuait ses pensées, il vit une ombre se faufiler discrètement sur le navire, accompagnée à son bras par une autre, plus svelte. Cette fois-ci, son attention était à son paroxysme. Sa curiosité jouait au loto pour deviner lequel de ses compagnons avait ramené quelqu'un sur le bateau ce soir, un poil jaloux.

Il fronça les sourcils, déçu, quand des boucles dorées étincelèrent à la lueur de la lune. Il était étrangement surpris. Même s'il était un homme comme lui et bien d'autres, il n'avait jamais pensé que son compagnon et ennemi pouvait avoir une vie sexuelle active. Il mâchouilla frénétiquement sa cigarette, piqué au vif par une jalousie incontrôlable. Il se coltinait une semaine de garde pendant que le sabreur s'envoyait en l'air : ça lui était inadmissible et il hésita à venir à la rescousse de la pauvre demoiselle qu'il imagina aux griffes d'un brusque.

Les deux personnes plus bas entrèrent dans le navire, là où le cuisinier savait que se trouvaient les chambres. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ignorer de quoi allait s'accompagner leur nuit.

Il préféra éviter à des images indécentes de venir hanter son esprit et divagua plutôt sur les courses qu'il devrait faire pendant qu'ils étaient amarrés. Ils manquaient cruellement de viande et de produits frais. Il devait s'occuper de ça une fois le jour levé, à l'heure du marché qui s'étalait joliment dans des effluves en tous genres sur le port commerçant. Il griffonna sur son carnet différentes recettes qu'il voulait essayer et des desserts à inventer.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent et quand la nuit devint plus claire dans les heures encore froides du matin et que l'esprit du cuistot était embué par la fatigue, une silhouette se glissa discrètement en dehors du navire. Le cuisinier n'eut pas le temps de regarder à quoi ressemblait la jeune femme que celle-ci avait disparu dans les rues adjacentes au port. Peu après son éclipse, le marimo sortit de la chambre, habillé comme il l'était la veille au soir, ne laissant rien paraître.

Le vert savait qu'il serait vu et le blond en était conscient lui aussi. Néanmoins, ils avaient été d'une discrétion absolue. Encore heureux, pensa-t-il, qu'il n'ait rien entendu de ce qu'il s'était tramé là-dessous.

Les heures avancèrent et chaque membre de l'équipage revint au fur et à mesure de la matinée, dans un plus ou moins bon état. Certains allèrent se coucher pendant que d'autres partirent vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles.

Seul le blond, accompagné de sa liste, descendit du navire afin de faire son ravitaillement. Il s'extasia, sourire largement étalé sur ses joues, en se faufilant entre les étals et en comparant la qualité des nombreux fruits, épices et poissons qui étaient exposés devant ses yeux.

Alors qu'il choisissait, tel un expert, les langoustines les plus fraiches, il fut absorbé par un doux parfum d'agrumes. Il se retourna et une beauté sans nom, aux longs cheveux blonds, passa près de lui. Il frissonna, comme souvent devant une telle merveille de la nature, mais la carrure un peu élancée de la demoiselle lui remit en mémoire la nuit qu'il venait de passer.

Soudain, il se mit à imaginer qui avait pu accompagner le marimo dans son lit. Il soupçonna chaque femme qui passa, l'imagina brune, grande, rousse, à forte poitrine, avec des formes à en faire frémir un damné. Son imagination était sans limite dans ce genre d'affaires. Mais une fois encore, une pointe de jalousie piquait sa fierté. Lui, le dandy qui prenait soin de lui et courtisait ces demoiselles, repartait toujours bredouille de ses conquêtes. Il se démenait comme un diable pour parfaire ses tenues, sa coiffure, et il était incapable de séduire, même lui s'en était bien rendu compte avec le temps.

Il se réjouit seulement en se disant que le marimo avait eu de la chance, le coup d'un soir, une conquête inespérée qui ne risquait pas de recommencer. Il se félicita de ce raisonnement qui tenait la route et repartit plutôt, le panier plein, remplir les cales du navire.

Quand ceci fut fait, que les denrées furent correctement enfermées dans leurs locaux, à l'abri de leur capitaine affamé, il se permit une petite pause en se préparant un café bien mérité. Il s'assit sur une des chaises de la pièce et soupira d'aise lorsque la tasse chaude atteignit ses lèvres. Alors qu'il avait espéré ce moment pour lui, seul et au calme, un élément perturbateur vint le déranger.

En effet, celui qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce en quête de nourriture, ou d'alcool dans son cas sûrement, n'était autre que l'escrimeur. De son air nonchalant, il avança dans SON lieu, dans SA pièce, SON endroit et se servit dans SES placards pour prendre une bouteille de rhum.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ? lui demanda le cook d'une voix ironiquement mélodieuse.

— Soif.

Le vert n'était pas ici pour ouvrir les hostilités et ne prit pas non plus la peine de regarder son camarade. Il referma le placard et commença à repartir vers la sortie. Mais alors que le blond s'était levé et qu'il était à quelques pas de la porte, il porta la bouteille à sa bouche et, d'un regard arrogant, en but goulûment plusieurs grosses gorgées.

Cette fois-ci, le cuisinier ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il venait le narguer sur son territoire et c'était quelque chose d'inacceptable. Eux-mêmes ne sauraient dire lequel des deux avait lancé le premier coup. Pour autant, l'autre avait répliqué et les coups avaient fusé, sans qu'aucun de leurs compagnons ne puissent les arrêter. Ils se défoulaient l'un sur l'autre, la bouteille n'étant qu'un prétexte parmi d'autres.

Après cette petite tempête de coups passée, arrêtée par une navigatrice enragée, ils repartirent chacun la queue entre les jambes, bredouille, sans aucun vainqueur cette fois-ci encore. La journée se déroula sans autre accrochage et le soir, ainsi que le diner, arrivèrent bien vite.

Quand les ventres furent plein et que les demoiselles se préparaient au coucher, les hommes de l'équipage s'étaient regroupés sur le pont pour une petite causette à la lueur des lanternes. Alors que la discussion n'était qu'histoire de trouvailles et buvette, Usopp, qui vit Franky silencieux sur sa soirée de la veille, le questionna.

— Moi ?

Il explosa de son rire franc avant de reprendre au galop :

— J'ai passé une SUPEEEEER soirée en compagnie d'une petite rousse déjantée dans un hôtel non loin du centre.

Bizarrement, chaque membre présent se tut, tout à coup intéressé par ce qu'il se racontait là.

— Déjantée ? questionna timidement Chopper, comprenant qu'une discussion qui ne lui était pas familière commençait.

— Une vraie folle, confirma l'addict de cola, on a bougé touuuute la nuit. Une SUPEEEER nana.

Le blond se crispa, déçu de voir que, non seulement le vert s'était amusé la veille au soir, mais qu'il n'était pas le seul. Chacun avait eu l'occasion de profiter des douces dames présentes sur cette île. Lui devait se coltiner une semaine de garde sans pouvoir profiter des demoiselles au teint frais qui n'attendaient que lui.

La discussion s'anima, Brook se vanta de ses exploits passés, se vantant d'avoir été un tombeur sans égal qui flattait ces demoiselles d'un air de piano dans des tavernes dans lesquelles il séjournait au fil de ses voyages. Même Usopp avait quelques histoires à raconter, retenant l'attention du capitaine et du médecin, impressionnés. Et étrangement, cette fois-ci, cela ne semblait pas être du pipo.

Mais le regard du cuisinier était tourné vers le bretteur, bien plus pris d'attention pour sa chope de rhum que pour la discussion qui avait lieu. Pourtant, lui savait que le vert savait s'amuser au gré de leurs arrêts. Ce fut la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il trouva une qualité à ce dernier. Il était modeste et ne prenait pas plaisir à raconter en détails le corps de jolies dames. Il renifla odieusement, lui-même surpris de ce qu'il pensait.

Soudain, il sentit le regard de l'intéressé sur lui : ce fut bref. Un simple coup d'œil dans sa direction, comme pour le mettre dans la confidence, pour ne pas qu'il ait la langue trop pendue. Et il en comprit très bien le message.

Mais après tout, cela ne le concernait pas, et il préférait retourner écouter les exploits de ses compagnons, en buvant et rigolant, sans ne plus prêter attention à son adversaire quotidien.

Il avait profité de quelques heures de sommeil dans la journée mais il devait maintenant repartir à son rôle.

Le lendemain, quand il eut remis de l'ordre dans le bazar de la veille, il partit faire un tour en ville afin de pouvoir lui aussi explorer les environs, étant donné que certains de ses camarades avaient décidé de rester quelques heures encore sur le navire. Il avait besoin de se dégourdir les jambes.

La ville devait sûrement plaire à Robin, se dit-il en se glissant dans des ruelles à l'âge indéterminé, aux chapelles charmantes et aux pavés rappelant un âge révolu. Des tavernes jonchaient chaque rue et donnaient un côté bon vivant à l'endroit.

Il aperçut une tête verte se glisser dans une d'entre elles et, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il suivit ses pas pour entrer à son tour dans le lieu. Il se glissa sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient le long du bar, à droite du marimo.

— Alors sourcils en vrilles, on est perdu ?

— Soif, déclara hargneusement le blond, pour rappeler leur petite dispute de la veille.

L'escrimeur ne prit pas la peine de répliquer et entama la chope de rhum ambré qu'il avait commandé peu avant que lui-même ne s'installe. Il commanda la même chose face aux interrogations visuelles du barman. Un jeune homme souriant qui lui sembla fort sympathique mais qui les regardait bizarrement.

Il était néanmoins plus absorbé par le regard bleu azur de sa très jeune collègue. Une très charmante demoiselle en tenue traditionnelle et dont il aurait préféré la compagnie à celle de son compagnon. En parlant de ce dernier, celui-ci agissait étrangement. Un drôle de manège avait lieu devant lui. Son camarade observait discrètement ce qu'il se passait derrière le comptoir, mais dès que l'employée passait non loin d'eux, son regard se concentrait sur sa chope. Il était du mauvais côté pour suivre son regard mais la beauté de la jeune fille avait peut-être réussi à faire fondre le cœur de pierre de son compagnon de route.

Puis, son imagination alla encore plus loin : et si la jeune femme n'était autre que celle qu'avait raccompagné le vert l'autre soir ? Cela expliquerait leur rencontre et le choix de ce bar parmi tant d'autres. Cependant, il fut déçu de penser qu'une si belle dame puisse accepter de passer la nuit avec un tel gars. Il était persuadé qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de lui demander son nom. Il attendit que le barman pose sa consommation devant lui pour tenter le coup.

— C'est quoi son petit nom ?

Le vert, qui levait de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres, se stoppa dans son élan pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Marimo, marimo, marimo, chantonna-t-il avec un air condescendant volontaire. On ne me l'a fait pas à moi.

Il désigna du menton la blonde occupée à servir une des tables à l'autre bout de la pièce et reposa sa question.

— Comment tu veux que je sache ? répondit-il, étonné par la question.

— Allons, je t'ai vu l'autre soir. Je me demandais juste si une algue comme toi était assez sensible pour demander le doux nom des dames qu'il ramenait dans son lit. Au vu de ta réponse, je suis déçu. Enfin, te connaissant, cela ne me surprend pas tant que ça.

Le sabreur, piqué au vif le fusilla du regard.

— T'as complètement pété les plombs. Ça ne te regarde juste pas.

— Assume que tu as seulement tiré ton coup sans poser de question.

— Je te dis que je n'ai pas envie de te le dire ! s'emporta-t-il soudainement.

Le barman, qui ne devait pas avoir bien plus de la vingtaine, coupe joliment brossée et au bouc naissant, s'arrêta devant le cuisinier.

— Je vous demanderai de ne pas déranger la clientèle.

Le blond, surpris, le fixa droit dans les yeux, mais ce dernier soutint férocement son regard. La froideur de l'homme l'étonna d'autant plus que le blond n'était pas celui qui avait haussé la voix. Il grogna comme seule réponse et le vert partit précipitamment, laissant le cuisinier surpris payer l'addition et s'excuser brièvement. L'étonnement du cook était particulièrement dû à l'abandon de la boisson non finie du vert. L'avait-il blessé au point de ne pas finir son verre ?

Mais en sortant du lieu, ce dernier était déjà hors de vue.

(...suite)

* * *

 _Nous revoilà !_

 _La conversion de ma page Word au site ff a été une vrai catastrophe pour moi, j'espère donc que la typographie n'en a pas trop souffert, je dois encore apprendre à bien me servir du site._

 _Pour revenir sur le fond du texte, j'espère très sincèrement que cela vous a plu ou intéressé. Un commentaire fait toujours plaisir, même si vous restez libre de vos actions :)_

 _En espérant avoir quelques retours, positifs ou non, et on se dit on chapitre prochain !_

 _Kiss_

 _Ping'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Je sors donc mon deuxième chapitre de Behind the door ! Ça m'a prit un peu de temps pour l'écrire par manque d'inspiration, à chercher les mots. Mais le voilà, tout beau tout propre, et je remercie d'ailleurs **Akilie** pour sa correction et ses petites retouches qui embellissent le texte et l'histoire._

 _Je prendrai moins de temps à sortir le prochain chapitre, et peut-être le dernier, tout dépendra de la longueur. Je ne souhaite pas écrire quelque chose de très long, cette petite histoire étant plus une excuse pour écrire et commencer à m'habituer au site, plutôt qu'un vrai projet._

 _J'espère que ça ne vous empêchera pas encore une fois d'en apprécier la lecture ! Et merci encore à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une petite review la dernière fois, ça m'a fait extrêmement_ _plaisir._

 _Comme dit dans le premier chapitre, l'univers et les personnages pour la plupart ne m'appartiennent pas et reviennent de plein droits à Oda-sama._

* * *

Il avait dormi plus de six heures. Un exploit. Profiter d'un sommeil réparateur sans être dérangé était devenu un luxe inespéré pour le blond qui avait profité du calme impossible présent sur le navire pour restaurer son énergie. Ses nuits de garde avaient le don de le ramollir et il souhaitait garder une force nécessaire en cas de danger, ce qui était inévitable dans leur vie de pirates extrêmement recherchés.

Seulement, l'après-midi qui suivit le fit courir pour nourrir ses coéquipiers à l'heure du repas, du quatre-heure protéiné pour leur capitaine, ainsi que pour aider sa douce aux cheveux de feu à entretenir ses plants. Puis il finit gentiment sa journée par quelques coups de pieds quotidiens contre le vert qui étaient plus une excuse pour se muscler un peu entre deux activités. Une fois ces quelques petites heures de travail menées à leur terme, il retourna à son devoir du soir, vigile.

Il s'était mis dans de bonnes conditions. Il avait mis à sa disposition un paquet de cigarette, un encas préparé par ses soins, ainsi qu'un verre d'un vin rouge emporté d'une île qu'ils avaient visitée et qui en faisait sa spécialité.

Il était donc installé, affalé sur la banquette de la vigie, prêt à entamer de longues heures de garde. La nuit tomba rapidement et depuis son perchoir, il voyait défiler un par un les membres de l'équipage qui sortaient tels qu'ils le firent la veille. Il grogna, en réduisant presque en morceaux la tige de nicotine qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, quand se fut à la tête verte de faire son apparition pour vite disparaître dans les ruelles déjà sombres de la ville.

Son envie de savoir où ses pas le menaient était fulgurante mais son devoir lui imposait de rester sur le navire qu'il ne pouvait laisser seul, à la merci de la Marine ou de pilleurs. Il se rassura tout de même en espérant que la « tête d'algue » ne pourrait avoir la chance de faire une deuxième conquête. Qu'il ait le don de copuler était déjà un exploit selon le blond, mais plusieurs fois, ça semblait sortir d'un roman de science-fiction.

La nuit fila sans perturbations et le blond qui commençait à avoir des engourdissements se réjouit à la venue d'Usopp et Franky. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait préparer le déjeuner de chacun avant de rejoindre son lit, moelleux et confortable.

Il filtra le café, enfourna des pâtisseries, installa le couvert. Mais dès qu'il posa la dernière cuillère sur la table, la porte en bois, décidément plus à sa place, atterrit bruyamment sur la table qui finit au sol dans un état bien moins appétissant.

\- JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ? s'énerva le cook face à un tel désastre et face à ses compagnons essoufflés.

\- Je suis à bout de souffle ! Bien que je n'aie plus de poumons. YOHOHOHOOOO~

La rousse apparut dans l'encadrement de la défunte porte.

\- On lève l'ancre ! On a la Marine aux trousses et cette fois-ci encore, ils nous ont livré la grosse artillerie.

Chacun s'afféra joyeusement pendant que le blond, désespéré, devait nettoyer sa pauvre nourriture irrécupérable. Mais quand il sortit sur le pont, ce fut pour être sollicité par son capitaine pour la tâche la plus ingrate selon lui : retrouver le bretteur.

Malgré ses maigres protestations, le blond fut comme souvent de corvée de Marimo perdu. Devoir le chercher sur l'île aussi rapidement était une tâche impossible et Chopper avait refusé de l'accompagner, trop effrayé de tomber sur un amiral ou un ennemi du même gabarit. Pourtant son flair aurait été d'une grande aide pour le blond.

Il parcourut alors seul les bars, les tavernes, lieux de rendez-vous, mais n'y trouva pas la tête verte tant espérée. Les autres étaient déjà partis et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour les retrouver dans une des criques sur le flanc ouest de l'île.

Au bout de vingt minutes à courir comme un effréné dans toute la ville, à interroger quiconque aurait pu le voir la veille, une vieille femme lui assura que le jeune homme était entré dans l'hôtel au coin de la rue il y a quelques heures.

Il la remercia et sans plus tarder fonça vers le lieu qui lui avait été indiqué. Un jeune couple parlait avec le réceptionniste et ils étaient prêts à quitter les lieux, mais la patience du blond n'attendrait pas ces quelques secondes, ayant déjà assez cherché.

\- Désolé jeune homme, je ne peux pas vous donner ces informations, c'est confidentiel.

\- Écoute-moi bien ! Si tu ne me dis pas IMMEDIATEMENT où je peux trouver le Marimo, je peux t'assurer que ton bâtiment n'aura plus de réceptionniste pendant un long, très long moment.

Ces quelques menaces suffirent pour faire changer d'avis l'homme apeuré.

Le voilà maintenant montant en vitesse les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage du bâtiment, chambre 203. Essoufflé, il s'arrêta devant la porte correspondante. Et si le vert était accompagné ? Et s'il intervenait dans un moment qui ne lui était pas autorisé ? D'autres questions se faufilèrent donc dans son esprit, assez pour le faire douter.

Devait-il frapper ? Et s'il n'ouvrait pas ?

Il prit donc la décision de frapper et sans attendre d'ouvrir la porte avec la clef qu'il avait arraché au réceptionniste. Il se maudit d'entrer ainsi dans l'intimité d'une demoiselle, celle du Marimo ne lui étant d'aucun intérêt.

En ouvrant cette porte, il prit tout de même la peine de tourner la tête, mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, un cri étouffé le surprit. Bien qu'il s'attendît à ce que la demoiselle soit offusquée de cette entrée en force, il ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à ce qu'elle ait une voix aussi rauque.

Il fut si surpris qu'il tourna la tête par réflexe, ce qu'il regretta aussitôt. Il vit d'abord une tête blonde qui lui était familière, ainsi qu'une autre verte qui émergea du creux des cuisses de la première, un filet de salive encore entre les lèvres.

Stoïque, il essaya de défendre sa venue, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, refit une tentative puis abandonna.

\- On part.

Et sur ces mots, il repartit comme il était venu.

…

Il avait simplement attendu quelques instants, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine qui coulait au centre de la place bordée de nombreuses brasseries et hôtels. Puis le sabreur sortit de l'un d'entre eux, encore en train de refermer son pantalon qu'il avait pressamment enfilé avant de partir.

Le blond n'attendit pas que le vert le rejoigne pour se lever et commencer à partir. Mais son compagnon arriva tout de même à sa hauteur et un silence s'amorça entre eux deux. Il ne lui avait pas encore adressé la parole et il préférait que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Soudain, le vert le tira par le bras et l'emmena dans une ruelle où des cadavres de bouteilles croulaient au sol et dont l'odeur nauséabonde d'urine montait à leurs narines. Il mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui indiquer de ne plus faire de bruit.

Quelques instants plus tard, une troupe de marines passa en courant sur la place où ils se trouvaient la minute d'avant. L'envie de se battre ne leur manquait pas mais ils devaient rejoindre leurs compagnons, alors le blond tira le vert par la manche et les voilà repartis.

Cependant, le mutisme du cuisinier commença à agacer le vert qui était facilement irritable.

\- Tu comptes simplement faire des grognements et des signes de tête pour m'indiquer la route ?

Sans surprise, il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là.

\- Hey le cuisinier raté, c'est à toi que je parle.

Le tic qui souleva le sourcil enroulé fit un temps plaisir au bretteur qui avait espéré le faire réagir. Le blond lui lança un regard étrangement noir, réellement haineux.

\- Quoi ? T'es choqué par ce que tu as vu ? Les hommes sont dotés d'une bouche, à ce que je sache, faire une fellation ne leur est pas inter…

\- Mais tais-toi donc ! Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me souvenir de ce que j'ai vu, merde !

Il se précipita dans la rue qui longeait le port afin de ne plus entendre parler de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais de ce genre-là, c'est tout… confessa presque honteusement le cook.

\- De ce « genre- là » ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

\- Tu ne sais même pas toi-même de quoi tu parles.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration et se retourna, prêt à régler ses comptes avec le Marimo.

\- Arrête de jouer au plus con ! Pas maintenant, pas après… après ça.

\- « Ce genre », « ça », tu ne vas pas réussir à le dire à voix haute hein ? en rigola presque ironiquement le vert.

\- Mais… putain… Marimo, t'es gay ?

\- Il y a du progrès dans le vocabulaire, c'est déjà ça.

Le blond, offusqué de n'avoir aucune réaction de son camarade, préféra avancer jusqu'au point de rencontre qu'il s'était fixé avec ses compagnons, sans se soucier de celui qui le suivait quelques mètres plus loin.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Cette fois le cuisinier crut rêver, la réponse à la question posée par le vert lui semblant extrêmement logique.

\- Ce que ça change, tu me demandes ? Mais tout Marimo ! TOUT ! Les bains à Alabasta, par exemple.

À sa plus grande surprise, le vert explosa de rire, d'un rire franc qui déstabilisa Sanji qui ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que ton corps nu pourrait m'attirer ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

Le blond rougit, pris sur le fait. Oui, il y avait pensé. C'était une pensée qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'avoir. Mais elle lui semblait naturelle, car il se sentait obligé de trouver un sens différent à tous les évènements qu'il avait eus avec lui. Les bains comme les disputes, les aventures…

\- Je te rassure, ça ne change rien du tout.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le blond baissa les yeux et continua son chemin, ne souhaitant pas spécialement poursuivre la discussion.

Il y avait une sorte de déception en lui qu'il ne saurait expliquer.

* * *

 _Me revoilà ,_

 _J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura satisfait(e), et j'espère recevoir quelques avis, positif ou non, un simple merci ou tout un paragraphe._

 _Bonne semaine à tous(tes)!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon._

 _(Petit check sur la date de mise en ligne du dernier chapitre) aïe..._

 _Je ne m'étais moi même pas rendu compte que cela faisait si longtemps que j'avais mis en pause cette petite histoire, qui se devait être simplement un petit test. Alors je me dois de m'excuser, et surtout de mettre les choses au clair._

 _J'ai appris une grande leçon en écrivant cette histoire, qu'il faut être motivé et surtout avoir des chapitres d'avance !_

 _Je vous présente donc le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette première micro histoire._

 _Rien n'a changé, l'univers et les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, mais évidement reviennent de droit à Oda-sama._

* * *

Ça tambourinait, et ça faisait mal. Cela durait depuis le réveil. Un instant, il pensait que ça finirait, mais la minute suivante, cela revenait à la charge, plus virulent que jamais. Et même avec la meilleure aide au monde il n'arrivait pas à faire passer ça.

Chopper avait beau lui avoir administré les meilleurs soins, sa migraine ne passait pas. Le médecin de bord lui indiqua simplement qu'un facteur de stress était à l'origine de ses maux, et plus vite il en résoudrait le problème, et plus vite il serait soulagé. Seulement le cuisinier de l'équipage le répéta encore une fois, il n'était pas stressé !

C'est pourquoi il ne s'arrêterait pas de travailler. Pendant que l'équipage profitait du repas qu'il avait préparé, il s'occupait à mettre en forme le dessert. Un coup d'œil sur les festivités face à lui suffisait à le mettre en rogne. Le marimo occupé à manger des légumes, venait d'entamer une carotte. Ça lui était tout bonnement insupportable, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Mais quand la crème que le blond s'obstinait à fourrer dans les choux ne tint pas et coula tout en dehors, il craqua.

MAIS TU VAS RENTRER PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Cet énervement soudain du cook normalement si calme étonna tout le monde.

Tu ne serais pas un peu tendu depuis quelques jours ? l'interrogea innocemment Usopp.

JE NE SUIS PAS TENDU ! ET PUTAIN ARRÊTE DE BOUFFER CETTE CAROTTE !

Il jeta son torchon et sortit furieux de sa cuisine. Tous regardèrent l'escrimeur, cible de cette dernière remarque, sans que personne ne comprenne la raison de cette colère. Le concerné était aussi déconcerté qu'eux.

Cependant le blond ne pensa pas un seul instant être celui qui avait un problème. Au contraire, il soupçonna plutôt le vert d'être celui ayant besoin le plus d'être aidé. Loin du fait qu'il était homosexuel, mais du fait qu'il soit si insensible. Cette fois le cuisinier en était sûre, son compagnon était plus proche de l'animal que de l'humain !

Après tout, il avait été dupé depuis le début. Ne pas avoir su le mettait dans tous ses états, et pour cause, même si l'escrimeur lui avait affirmé le contraire, pour lui cela changeait leur relation. Comment mettre l'impasse sur les bains, les vestiaires absolument n'importe quel moment qui aurait dû être totalement ordinaire prenait pour lui une tournure différente.

Alors qu'il tirait férocement sur sa barre de nicotine, la navigatrice de l'équipage vînt le rejoindre, en posant au préalable sa main sur son épaule.

Sanji-kun, es-tu sûr que tout va bien ?

Il souffla la fumée toxique et tourna sa tête vers le visage d'ange de sa bien-aimée.

Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun problème ma déesse !

Elle fronça ses sourcils, peu convaincue par la mascarade de son ami. Il continua de lui expliquer, agrémenter de mille et un compliments, que tout se passait pour le mieux.

Pourtant tu m'inquiètes, depuis notre escale sur l'île tu te comportes bizarrement envers Zoro.

On ne s'est jamais spécialement bien entendu.

Cette fois-ci c'est différent.

Il haussa les épaules, d'un air innocent.

Promets moi d'aller t'excuser avant ce soir.

Hors de question.

Alors va lui parler. Essaie d'avoir une discussion normale.

Le blond soupira, montrant peu de motivation face à cette demande. Mais la rousse ne comptait pas lâcher prise si vite.

Fait le pour moi, s'il-te-plait. Vos disputes sont insupportables.

Les yeux de biche suppliant de son amie le firent craquer et voilà que le cook promit d'aller « s'intéresser » un minimum à son compagnon vert. Et ce, d'ici la fin de la journée, et l'idée d'aborder un sujet quelconque avec son compagnon escrimeur lui semblait tout simplement très compliqué en ce moment !

Quand tous ces amis furent sortis de la cuisine, laissant ce qui ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'à une cuisine, il s'occupa à remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ce bazar. La vaisselle et le nettoyage l'occupèrent encore un bon moment, et le lieu brillant le fit sourire pour la première fois de la journée.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin sur le pont, il voulut se détendre, prendre un grand bol d'air marin et pourquoi pas se détendre devant un bon livre. Mais la vue du bretteur qui s'entraînait sur le pont lui rappela la promesse faite à son amie. Après tout, pensa-t-il, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il entame une discussion avec son compagnon, et il devait savoir faire abstraction de ce qu'il avait appris à leur dernière escale.

Plus il s'approchait du vert, plus il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait lui dire, pour finalement se retrouver comme un idiot devant Zoro perplexe, qui arrêta de soulever ses poids.

Quoi ?

Le blond respira un grand coup pour éviter d'envoyer une réplique cinglante du style « je suis venu arroser ta pelouse ». Puis son regard se posa, étonné, sur la main du vert qu'il attrapa pour l'observer plus en détails.

Tiens, je n'avais jamais remarqué cette cicatrice entre ton pouce et ton index.

Il venait de découvrir une trace blanche d'environs quatre ou cinq centimètres ornant la paume de la main.

Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

La question était posée plus pour faire la discussion que par réel intérêt. Son compagnon sourit, surprit de la remarque.

C'est quelque chose de courant chez les manieurs de sabre. Je me suis fait ça quand j'étais gamin en m'entraînant à manier un sabre. Regarde.

Soudainement, le vert lui attrapa la main et la plaqua sur le manche du sabre accroché à sa ceinture.

Mets ton autre main plus haut.

Sanji, qui n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre, prit goût à ce petit jeu et suivit les directives de son compagnon. Il se retrouva donc dos au vert, en position, prêt à dégainer les armes.

Quand tu sors le sabre de son fourreau, tu dois faire attention de ne pas avoir la main trop près de la lame, sinon…

Pour illustrer ses paroles, il tira légèrement sur la lame qui sortir de son cocon, à quelques centimètres de la paume du blond qui observa, attentif, la manœuvre. L'escrimeur recommença plusieurs fois l'action. Mais le mouvement répété de sa main sortant et remettant la lame dans le fourreau lui déplu fortement, d'autant plus quand il sentit le torse nu du second collé dans le sien.

Il se décolla rapidement et brusquement pour prendre une distance raisonnable avec le vert et ce dernier, le regarda balbutier puis partir sans qu'il n'ait dit un seul mot.

Rien compris... Murmura le vert, perdu par l'attitude de son camarade.

…..

Le soir, le blond couché dans son hamac tentait tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. Mais le mal de tête n'ayant pas déguerpit, il lui était compliqué de se détendre.

Le noir de la pièce l'empêchant de distinguer ses camarades, il savait néanmoins qu'Usopp était de garde. La migraine persistante le convainc d'aller prendre l'air, voire de se proposer une fois de plus pour surveiller le navire pendant le sommeil de ses amis. Il faudra cependant qu'il pense à prendre une vraie nuit de sommeil après ça.

Il prit soin de sortir discrètement sans réveiller les occupants de la pièce, et se retrouva enfin à l'extérieur dans l'air frais de cette nuit sans étoiles. Il profita quelques instants de cette houle pour se rafraîchir et s'alluma avec délice une cigarette.

Il finit sa barre de nicotine et leva les yeux vers la lumière d'une bougie qui éclairait le haut du navire, là où le tireur d'élite devait avoir pris son siège.

Il grimpa enfin jusqu'à l'antre mais sa mine se décomposa quand, après avoir ouvert la trappe, il ne rencontra pas son ami au long nez.

Sa surprise fut partagée.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Je croyais qu'Usopp était de garde.

\- Pas sommeil. Marmonna son compagnon.

Puisqu'il en était là, il ne comptait pas faire demi-tour. Il allait faire un effort, il n'allait pas se mettre à fuir devant cet homme.

\- Soif ? Une bouteille fut tendue devant son visage, et il répondit positivement à sa question en empoignant la bouteille en verre et laissant son corps s'enfoncer dans la banquette.

Il se passa exceptionnellement des bonnes manières et posa directement ses lèvres sur le goulot. Mais ses pensées revinrent subitement en mémoire. « Et merde… », il était déçu de lui-même, de réagir ainsi même pour une action qu'il effectuait si banalement avant.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il savait très bien que le sabreur avait compris son geste d'hésitation, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Reflex de merde …

\- Nan, et il engloutit deux grosses gorgées de saké. Je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-il après s'être essuyé la bouche.

\- Mh ?

\- Est-ce que c'est vraiment… enfin… différent ? Je suppose que oui, je suis trop con. Tu ne dois pas même pas avoir de point de comparaison.

Le vert leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle enfin !

\- Alors on y vient enfin à cette discussion ? T'as passé vachement de temps sous silence. Je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait si peu croiser une personne qui vit sur le même navire que soit. Tu dois en connaître les moindre recoins et cachettes maintenant.

Piqué au vif, le blond rougit. Ça le faisait chier d'être considéré à ce point comme une merde.

\- Je me pose des questions c'est tout. J'ai été éduqué par un vieux schnock qui m'a appris à considérer les femmes comme des princesses. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment imaginé qu'un homme ne puisse pas être attiré par ces déesses tombées tout droit des cieux.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- Fais pas l'innocent merde, je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu !

\- C'est bon t'as fini de faire des conclusions aussi hâtives ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais exclusivement attiré par des mecs, puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ma vie sexuelle ? Est-ce que je viens te demander comment tu préfères le faire ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben oui je n'en ai rien à foutre, ce n'est pas évident ?

\- Non je ne te parle pas de ça, tu as dit que tu n'étais pas exclusivement attiré par les mecs ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors cette idée.

La reprise de toutes les discussions avec lui prirent d'un coup un sens.

\- Putain Marimo mais tu aimes les femmes !

En fin de compte, cette affirmation le surprenait encore plus que la première. Et dire qu'il s'était fait du mouron pour une histoire si insignifiante.

\- Alors tu aimes les femmes, leurs formes, leurs odeurs, leurs gestes, le…

\- Leurs hanches.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais senti aussi proche de moi auparavant Marimo-kun.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu as réussi à ne pas t'en rendre compte. Pourtant cette nuit là tu étais de garde.

\- Comment ça ? Ce n'était pas le gringalet du bar ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne couche quasiment jamais deux fois avec la même personne.

\- Mais alors j'avais raison ce jour-là ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que la jolie petite serveuse de ce bar ait pu être attiré par un animal comme toi !

\- C'est qui que tu traites d'animal ?

Une dispute éclate, coupée par celui du rire du blond. Il avait été si con, si immature, si intolérant, qu'il s'était lui-même déçu. Et il se l'avoue enfin, il était déçu, atrocement déçu. Comment avait-il pu autant douter. Douter de lui et de l'autre, puis tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il rougirait presque des bêtises qu'il avait pensées.

Cette histoire avait surtout donné une leçon au blond. Il ne connaissait peut-être pas aussi bien ses compagnons que ce qu'il pensait, et chacun gardait sûrement une part de mystère autour de lui, un petit jardin secret dans lequel il pouvait se cacher le temps d'une minute, d'une soirée, afin de se retrouver avec lui-même.

Mais surtout il fallait qu'il apprenne à le respecter, et qu'il n'avait pas à intervenir ainsi dans l'intimité la plus précieuse de chacun, qu'il n'avait pas à fouiner, à mater, à….

\- Putain.

Le blond qui philosophait sur le droit à l'intimité fut stopper soudainement par le vert qui s'était figé en regardant à travers les vitres.

\- Quoi ?

Le blond intrigué se pencha par-dessus son épaule, et se figea d'effroi. Ses deux déesses, le sang de son sang, ses raisons de vivre, ses crèmes étaient en train de se bécoter quelques mètres plus bas. Les mains se baladaient et une brune aventureuse tira une rousse ténébreuse dans une pièce isolée communément appelée 'la chambre des filles'.

Il y eut un instant de pause, avant qu'enfin le cuisinier ne réagisse.

\- J'ai un truc à faire.

Et il se retourna solennellement, un filet de bave aux lèvres.

\- Tu ne me parlais pas de vie privée, toussa toussa ?

\- Le passé est le passé.

Le corps de l'homme à la cigarette disparu à travers la trappe en bois.

\- Baka-cook…

Un sourit s'esquissa discrètement.

* * *

 _Une fin évidement un peu hâtive. Deuxième leçon tirée de cette écriture : avoir une fin un peu plus travaillée dès le début._

 _Ce sont plusieurs petites choses que je vais essayer d'établir pour ma prochaine histoire, dont j'ai déjà quelques idées. Je pense aussi écrire quelques one-shots autour de musiques._

 _A part ça j'espère que ce dernier chapitre n'aura pas fait trop de déceptions et j'espère recevoir quelques petits retours :)_

 _Bonne nuit mes ami.e.s de la banquise !_

 _Kiss_

 _Ping'_


End file.
